1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to sound attenuating enclosures. In particular, this invention directs itself to a sound attenuating enclosure having a knock-down structure formed by prefabricated partitions which together form a modular system. Still further, this invention directs itself to a knock-down sound attenuating system wherein one panel is secured to another by means of a releasable coupling system. More in particular, this invention pertains to a knock-down sound attenuating system having a releasable coupling formed with a coupling gasket which both interlocks one panel to another and forms an acoustic seal. Further, this invention directs itself to a knock-down sound attenuating system wherein each of the panels is secured to another by means of a flexible coupling secured to each panel. Still further, this invention directs itself to a flexible coupling system having a strap-like member secured to one wall panel and releasably coupled to an adjoining panel.
2. Prior Art
Knock-down structures and sound attenuating enclosures are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,948,755; 2,771,334; 3,159,235; 3,229,429; 3,287,869; 3,343,314; 3,482,505; 3,592,289; 4,016,689; 4,193,472; 4,258,511; 4,423,573; 4,511,238; 4,702,046; 4,709,517; and, 4,891,920.
Some prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,289 is directed to acoustical space dividers defined by individual panels flexibly connected one to another by a plastic hinge-like coupling strip. Each such coupling strip includes two pairs of opposing projecting members, one pair disposed at each end of the coupling strip, for receipt within a T-shaped slotted opening formed on end portions of each panel. However, in order to firmly interlock one panel with another such requires two of these hinge-like gaskets coupled on opposing surfaces of the two adjoining panels. Further, such prior art systems do not disclose the means by corner joints between the panels may be firmly secured one to another. Still further, such hinge-like connections between panels do not simultaneously provide substantial acoustic attenuation through the interface.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,920; 4,709,517; 4,702,046; 4,423,573; 4,258,511; 4,016,689; and, 3,159,235, there are provided sound absorbing panel systems which may be formed into enclosures or space dividers. While such prior art systems may each include one or two elements of the instant invention, none disclose or suggest the combination of elements forming the inventive concept of the instant invention.
Other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,334 are directed to portable systems having a plurality of panels hingedly coupled together. The portable bar formed by a collapsible framework includes a plurality of flexible sheets tensioned across the frame members, however, such does not form the flexible coupling of the instant invention. While the structure includes a strap member 58 and buckle 59, such is for securing the structure when it is folded for storage or transport.
Still other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,429 disclose sound attenuating enclosures having a multi-wall structure. However, there is not disclosed any means for easily assembling or disassembling the structure.